Moonwatcher
Moonwatcher, preferring the nickname "Moon", is a female NightWing dragonet and is the protagonist of Moon Rising. Moon is a telepathic and precognitive, and is the first NightWing to have these powers since around the time Darkstalker was buried. She also spoke the first true prophecy in over a century, known as the Jade Mountain Prophecy. Since no other living NightWing besides Darkstalker have Moon's powers, he has taught her tricks to control them using telepathy until she left his range. Moon has sparkling, silver scales next to her eyes that have been described looking like "teardrops about to fall". These scales are a symbol of her mind reading and prophetic powers. Both Winter and Qibli (and possibly Turtle) have a crush on her. It is unknown whether Moon returns these feelings, though there are many scenes that suggest she does, especially with Winter and Qibli, as she notes how Winter is unmistakably handsome, while Qibli was handsome in a subtler, warmer kind of way. Biography ''The Brightest Night When the Dragonets of Destiny discussed potential students for their inter-tribal school on Jade Mountain, Deathbringer mentioned Moonwatcher, saying that her mother had left her egg alone in the Rainforest Kingdom. ''Moon Rising Moonwatcher is the main protagonist and point of view of this book. Moonwatcher first appears in the prologue. Her egg had turned silver under the moonlight, and as her mother, Secretkeeper, arrives, Moon hatches. Her mother notices that her eyes reflect the moonlight, hence the name "Moonwatcher". Soon after, Secretkeeper leaves, and Moon is alone in the rainforest. It is clear she is terrified to be alone because of the terrifying thoughts her mother has planted in her mind. She is later shown with her mother, observing the school. She soon goes inside and is welcomed by Fatespeaker. She is assigned into the Jade Winglet, and becomes clawmates with Carnelian and Kinkajou. In the prey center, she encounters Winter, a male IceWing, and Qibli, a male SandWing, when she scoops up Winter's pet scavenger Bandit, intending to keep the tiny thing from getting eaten. Winter seems to dislike her at first sight, but then he warms up to her to throughout the story, though he tends not to show it, sometimes being mean to Moon to cover up his feelings. She then meets the rest of her winglet in a class, taught by Tsunami. Her winglet includes her clawmates, Winter, Qibli, Princess Tsunami's and Princess Anemone's brother Turtle, and Clay's little brother, Umber, Kinkajou, and Carnelian (deceased). When Dragonflame Cactus blows up the history cave, killing Carnelian, a NightWing named Bigtail, seriously injuring Tamarin, and hurting Moon, Turtle is the first to discover her powers. He doesn't appear as mad as Qibli and Kinkajou, who turn on her, though soon forgive her. Winter does not know about her powers and threatens to tell everyone that she knew about the explosion if she doesn't find out who did it by midnight. Moon later figures out that Sora had set the explosion, when a stalactite falls and nearly impales Icicle, Winter's sister, Moonwatcher rushes to get Sora because Icicle knows that Sora was the dragon who attempted to kill her, and isn't pleased about that fact. In fact, the IceWing wants to kill the MudWing. Moon realizes why Sora wants Icicle dead when Sora tells her brother Umber. Sora believes Icicle killed her sister, Crane, in a battle, and Sora wants revenge. Eventually, Sora leaves with Umber to escape Icicle. But Moon's day isn't over yet. Moonwatcher also discovers that Ex-Queen Scarlet told Icicle to get rid of the (no longer) Dragonets of Destiny, and she targeted Starflight, who she believed would be the easiest to kill because he was blind. Qibli and Moon go to the library to save Starflight from being killed by Icicle. They get there in time to see Icicle sneaking up on Starflight, and were able to stop her, with a lot of help from Winter. Icicle then got out of Jade Mountain Academy and went to seek out and kill Queen Glory, because Ex-Queen Scarlet's face was burned by Glory when she and the other Dragonets Of Destiny were trapped in the bloodthirsty SkyWing Arena. The Jade Winglet, however, went out to stop Icicle before she can find the RainWing Queen. They plan to find Icicle and go after her, but they discover Winter has already left Jade Mountain. The remaining dragons of the Jade Winglet find Winter before he could leave. After they find Winter, the group decides to go to the rainforest together (against Winter's will) and stop Icicle. During Moon's confession of her powers, Moon delivers The Jade Mountain Prophecy and Darkstalker shows her his vision of a brighter, safer future of Jade Mountain. ''Winter Turning After Moon tells Winter about her powers he is now afraid of her and roars at them to go away. He then yells at his scavenger, Bandit, scaring him and making him run out of the cage. Later, Winter gets rid of Turtle, telling him that he would be in extreme danger if he follows. However the rest of the group refuses to leave, and together, the four dragonets fly off to the Rainforest to catch Icicle and stop her from killing Glory, among other things. After they got to the rainforest, Moon offered Winter some fruit, but he refused saying that fruit is nasty. When Winter mentions Darkstalker, Moon nearly fell off of her branch from being surprised. Though Winter doesn't know why, it in truth was because she had communicated with him many times. Winter claims that Darkstalker took away the IceWing Animus heritage, Prince Arctic, which is why Nightwings and IceWings absolutely hated each other in the past, and the present. Moon says she hears somebody with "dark" thoughts, who turns out to be Obsidian, a NightWing who is a very proud and hostile dragon who hates the RainWings, especially Queen Glory. They hide until Obsidian and the RainWing he is patrolling with (whose name is Bromeliad) have passed. Winter and Moon exchange what they know of Darkstalker. We can assume Moon is trying to find out all she can about her teacher. Then, Moon suddenly says that Obsidian and Bromeliad are coming back but before they could hide, Kinkajou called out to the other two dragons, assuming Bromeliad was another RainWing named Orchid. They were caught (also with Winter being occasionally sat on by Deathbringer) and taken to Queen Glory. She asked why Moon and Kinkajou came back so early. They explained most of everything to the RainWing Queen, and went out to find Icicle. Glory sends them to be with the dragonets hatchery of the tribe so the guards could watch them but, they end up escaping regardless. They then find their way to the portal to the Night Kingdom. When they get there, Moon doesn't think this is where the prophecy mentions as the 'Lost City of Night'. They find Icicle who has been awake for days to keep from Scarlet visiting her in her dreams. Queen Glory finds them and orders them back to the kingdom. But Moon and the others aren't about about give up that easily. They find themselves soon traveling across the mountains to the Sky Kingdom, searching for a mountain where they believe Ex-queen Scarlet to be hiding, where they hope to find Hailstorm, Winter's older brother. They go to the Talons of Peace, trying to find a SkyWing who can help them. Then comes Pyrite. Pyrite is a nervous, simple-minded, and unusually odd SkyWing, who is loyal to Scarlet. No one in the group thinks it's a good idea to bring her, but left with no other options, Pyrite becomes their guide. But this anxious little SkyWing is to be suspected on.. Eventually, the Jade Winglet finds Winter's brother. But, there was an unexpected encounter, in which Kinkajou is horribly injured by a mysterious NightWing (whom was Scarlet's unknown companion) by being thrown against a tree. Then the group flies toward a unique little city, and they go to a doctor in the town of Possibility (dangit, what's with me and the poems?). They do find a doctor, a MudWing named Mayfly, and she tells the Jade Winglet that Kinkajou's wounds are fatal. Winter decides to take his brother back to the Ice Kingdom. He claims that he won't come back. Throughout his entire time in the Ice kingdom, Winter thinks of Moon, and near the end, he plans on returning, help to stop the prophecy, and tell Moon exactly how he feels for her. Personality Moon is a very quiet, private dragon. Due to being by herself for most of her life, she has trouble interacting with others, sometimes stammering when trying to talk. And it doesn't help that she can read minds. She gets easily scared by loud, hectic situations, as shown by her anxiety about the prey center. She often tries to avoid being around others by going off and reading scrolls. Moon is very anxious about what others will think of her, and doesn't open up easily to her peers. She's admitted to herself at one point that she doesn't want anyone to be able to see her subconscious, because then they would never like her. She is more shy when she can hear someone's thoughts, though her mind-reading has helped her several times. From listening to Scarlet dream visiting Icicle, to knowing that and when the history cave would explode. In Winter Turning, she seemed to become more bold and less scared. This is most likely because of not hearing everyone's thoughts. Relationships Winter He is a friend of Moon's and a potential love interest. She has shown to have growing feelings for him and is hurt when he yells or calls her names. She is kind, friendly, and caring towards him. He seems to feel the same way about her and admits many times he's in love with her. She is very confused about his thoughts and doesn't quite understand what they mean, describing them as mirrors, reflecting self-hate and guilt. Qibli He is a dragon who is very insightful. Moonwatcher uses his insight in some situations such as when the Jade Winglet was gathered by Tsunami. While everyone was saying their names and saying things about themselves, Qibli noticed things about them that even she hadn't noticed before. He is always wondering if Moon likes him, so he is a potential love interest. It was confirmed that he has strong feelings for her. Secretkeeper She is Moonwatcher's mother. She hid her egg in the forest four years ago to save her from the hardship and hostility of the other NightWings and their home. She has been hidden in the forest until about five months ago. Secretkeeper often calls her daughter a 'weird little diamond' and 'Moonbud'. Darkstalker He is a dragon who was the first to know the truth about Moonwatcher. She often asks him for help in answering questions and getting help with her powers. Darkstalker was very upset that Moonwatcher was inexperienced with her powers. He asks her numerous time if she could retrieve his talisman so he can be free, and she tries while she's away from Darkstalker's range. Morrowseer He is Moon's father, but she barely knows who he is. Most likely killed in the eruption that destroyed the NightWing Island. He is the "creator" of the Dragonet Prophecy. Moonwatcher never met Morrowseer, and it is quite possible he died, never even knowing he had a daughter. He is one of the few dragons that really knew why NightWings didn't have powers. Kinkajou She is Moon's best friend, and has been shown to care much about her. Moonwatcher and her were clawmates in the Jade Winglet. And Moon was distraught when Kinkajou was injured severely by a mysterious companion of Scarlet's, showing the strong bond between them. Quotes Moon of the nightwings.jpg ''"I won't BE fragile. I refuse." "I'm not a little weird diamond!" "I'm super-funny? In what universe?" "All right. But please stop trying to scare me. You are not as terrifying as you think you are." "Who are you? How are you doing that?" "I just saw it. It was right before class- Sometimes the visions come months before it happens, sometimes only a few minutes. I never know.... It's not like it's a helpful power." "I mean, no one is completely evil ... Dragons are complicated. Some are kinder than others, or braver than others, and some of them do really cruel things. But everyone has both good thoughts and bad thoughts and reasons for what they do, reasons they believe are important." "Well good, I'm glad you can't hate me." "No. The doctor doesn't know when Kinkajou might wake up." "Did I imagine it? Maybe I imagined it. But if it is was a real mind reader, maybe they could teach me how to use my powers. Or expose me to everyone." - To herself when Darkstalker talked to her for the first time in Moon Rising Trivia *She is the one of two characters in the series to go by a nickname, the other being Magnificent (whose nickname is Maggie). *She is the one of the three known NightWings who have the powers that they were thought to have, the others are Darkstalker and his loved one, Clearsight (Fatespeaker may have a very weak power, as she does have the silver scales next to her eyes). * Her egg was hatched under two full moons and gave her two powers: mind reading and prophecy. One moon at hatching gives either mind reading or foresight while two at hatching gives both. Three moons at hatching is said to augment the first two abilities but has not yet been confirmed. * On the cover pages for all the books, Moon is the only one with her mouth shut. All the others, including Winter Turning, have their mouths open, roaring. Moon also looks worried, while the other dragonets look fierce. * Moon Rising was the first book in the series that had the main protagonist's name, or rather nickname in the title. * She is one of the only dragons in the series to have a parent give her a mantra, which is 'Stay hidden, stay secret, stay safe'. The other dragon being Winter. Gallery Moonwatcher.jpg|Moonwatcher by Joy Ang Moonwatcher Redo.jpg Moon Rising.PNG|First cover of Moon Rising, art by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Final cover of Moon Rising, art by Joy Ang 0825 Moonwatcher.png|Moonwatcher overlooking the peaks of Jade Mountain. Artwork by VibrantEchoes. SAM 0718.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Wofdestinyscene.png|By H-awky Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky Image by whimsicalteacup-d8e21a3.jpg|By Mystic Ice Moonwatcher 04.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.26 PM.png|By Queen Clam WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Snapshot_2015319 (2).jpg|By ripnami1034 Moony.jpg|Moon~NightStrike the dragon NightWing Hug.jpg|Moon Hugging Morrowseer - by XUbiquitousx Moonwatcher =D.png Moonstar (NightWing).jpg Moony.jpg 0825 Moonwatcher.png Moonwatcher 04.jpg Wintermoon.png Moonwatcher.png Moonlight.jpg Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Moon watcher .jpg|Moon Moon Rising Cover...Reversed.jpg|Moon Rising cover... Reversed! Moonwatcher by Earthquake the MudWing.jpg|Moonwatcher by Earthquake the MudWing Moonwatcher meets Darkstalker.jpg|Moonwatcher and Darkstalker Dragonflame Cactus.png|Scene where Turtle describes the dragonflame Cactus in Moon Rising Hover.gif|Turtle is nodding and Moon is flying. original art by Joy Ang|link=User:Heron the Mudwing awsomenes crew part 2.png|By JBdino625 Plz don't hurt me....png|By JBdino625 (it's the scene where moon is protecting bandit) Winter, Moon and Icicle COLOURED.jpg|Moon (middle) Moonwatcher with stars.jpg|By Snow Leopard You're not as terrifying as you think you are.jpeg|You're not as terrifying as you think you are by Warriordragon876 moonwatchermspaint.PNG|Mouse drawn Moon By Sandycheeks Jademountainacademydonotusewithoutpermissionoryouwillbepunished.jpg ZlCfzTTLBE8sDMyDCA.jpeg|Moonwatcher (by Blacksvoid) ImageofJadeWinglet.jpeg|By Sahel moonwatcher2.png|by Searing of the SandWings. Moon and dark.jpg|Darkstalker in the back, Moonwatcher in the front|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/All-I-See-Is-Darkness-574305808 Category:Characters Category:MR Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:WT Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Protagonists Category:Telepath Category:Prophet